


Drop In The Ocean

by hanorganaas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: dailyfics, Drowning, M/M, Phobias, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny would do anything for Steve......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop In The Ocean

Danny always said he would do anything for Steve...even if it meant taking a bullet. But as he watched with horrified as Wo Fat's men simply dropped a bound and gagged Steve in the ocean from the yacht like a bag of trash before speeding away...he didn't know if he could do it.

He often mentioned his fear of the ocean after he watched his friend drown. Now he was just as horrified. Part of him hoped that Steve would use his abnormally human strength to swim back to their boat instead of flailing in and out of the water. Then he remembered Kono was in the same predicament just months ago and being an avid surfer, she was an excellent swimmer...she still couldn't swim her way out of it.

Damnit Kono why'd she have to chose to be in the helicopter.

It was only him and Chin who would be jumping into that ocean to save Steve. But he stood by with a gape expression as what he was witnessing was probably sending back flashbacks to when his wife was murdered.

_Well shit_ Danny thought.

He wasn't going to let Steve drown. Not after everything they've been through. Not after all Steve had done for him, helping in the fight for his daughter, holding him during his depression and telling him everything was okay and above all making him know what love was once again. 

Without bothering to take the necessary precautions he dove it. At first he flailed in the water in shock at what he had just done but as he saw Steve sink under and rise again to continue to struffle, he let the fears brush aside and began moving.

"Danny!" Chin must have snapped out of his trance once Danny hit the water.

He ignored him. The boat he jumped from was sinking in the distance and closer he swam in a pathetic front crawl to Steve. He didn't know how long he swam but he finally reached Steve in time to see him begin to sink again. But Danny managed to grab his collar and pulled him out enough so his head was about water.

Stubborn Steve he somehow managed to stay alive. His S.E.A.L training must have taught him to hold his breath. Danny ripped the tape covering Steve's mouth since he most likely needed as much air as he could get in his lungs. Steve's widened from the shock as Danny waved to Chin to drive the boat over to them.

\----

Chin drove the boat back to shore with Danny and Steve sitting in the back. The SEAL had taken time to dry himself off as Danny wrapped the towel around him like a blanket, shivering from the chill of the wind. Not a word was spoken between the two of them.

"I thought you said you hated the ocean," Steve said with a smirk on his lips causing Chin to snort.

"I do hate the ocean Steven," Danny retorted, god he was actually gonna savor the bickering this time because he was so close to losing him again.

"You could have just drove the boat over." 

"Sorry bro," Chin said eyes still ahead of the path in front of him, "kinda was in a state of awe it reminded me of things."

Steve bowed his head in understanding.

"How about a thank you Steven," Danny said quickly changing the subject, "thank you for having to jump in this cold dismal ocean, and ruining the shirt Grace got me for Father's Day or even-"

Steve cut off Danny by giving him a quick kiss on the lips. It only lasted for a second but it was everything. Danny smiled and took his partner's face in his hands. 

"That will do," He said before leaning forward to kiss Steve again. 

When it was all said and done if this was the results of facing his fear just for a moment then it was worth it.


End file.
